


Kiiruma One-Shots

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: A place to put my short Kiiruma fics. Feel free to suggest prompts in the comments.





	1. Not Just A Machine

“Miu… do you think of me as just a machine?” Keebo was standing in her lab, watching her tinker with a ray gun of some sort, and he’d decided to voice his concerns. There was no doubt that she was fond of him, but she was also fond of her underwear teleporter. 

Miu looked over at him, frowning when she saw the uncertain look on his face, “Keebo, you are a machine,” she sighed when she saw his face fall, “No, let me finish. You are a machine. One of the best machines I’ve ever seen! The only way you could be better is if this gorgeous girl genius had built you from scratch! You’re amazing! So much cooler than just a human.” 

Keebo chuckled, a bit self conscious. “Really?” 

“Yeah! And that doesn’t mean you’re not a person either! A bunch of dumbasses might think so, but my golden brain would never be that stupid. You’re a person. Just not a human person. And I like you way more than most humans anyway,” Miu smiled, putting down her tools and going over to him, “You’re perfect, just the way you are.” She trailed her fingers up his chest, then cupped his cheek, before kissing him right on the lips.

Keebo blushed, but happily kissed her back until she pulled away. 

“You’re just like us in most ways anyway,” Miu shrugged, “We’re just organic machines. The main difference I see is that you’re way easier to improve, and that’s a good thing. Speaking of- I had a few new ideas for vibrating functions! Wanna see?!”


	2. Maintenance

“I love that he included nerves here, Keebo!” Miu praised him, dancing her fingertips down his chest plates, coaxing the dust and debris out of the crevices. 

“Miu… Miu,” Keebo mewled, writhing under her, if he had the ability to form tears, something she intended to give him soon, he’d certainly be crying. “It’s sooo much!” 

“Oh, he must have wanted you to feel this good, Keebo!” Miu knelt in front of him, reaching behind her for a can of compressed air to help her access around the more complex pieces on his inner thighs.

Keebo’s eyes widened and he slowly shook his head, “Oh no, Miu,” his lip trembled, “That’s too much. That’ll feel too good!” He didn’t really mean it, he was just embarrassed, and somewhat insecure. He hoped Miu understood that.

“Come on,” she coaxed, smiling up at him, “I need to clean you out! And I want you to make more of those adorable little noises for me! Come on, it’s alright!” 

Keebo’s face reddened further and he bit his lip. She was right, it was necessary maintenance, and it feeling good did nothing to change that. It was alright. Even if it was for pleasure, that was alright too. Miu was a safe person to be expressive with. He nodded, then closed his eyes, unwilling to look at her while she finished. 

Miu set the end of the plastic tube against one of the cracks where his leg attached to his torso, giving him a few seconds to brace himself, then pushed down on the trigger. A few stray pieces of grass seed and a long hair that could have been Gonta’s dislodged themselves, floating to the floor. 

“Miu!” he cried out, reaching for her shoulder to cling to her, “God, I- I can’t!” 

“It’s okay, babe, you got this gorgeous, girl genius to take care of you,” Miu leaned into his touch, “Almost done!” She put the compressed air to the corresponding crevice on the other side and pulled the trigger.

“Oh!” Keebo moaned desperately, body spasming through a wave of electricity, the reward for clearing out all the build up. 

“That’s it, baby!” Miu stood up and wrapped her arms around him, “That’s better, right? Don’t you feel way better after unloading on me like that?”

Keebo nodded weakly, resting his face against her breasts. “Thank you.”


	3. Our Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting in the afterlife

Miu blinked when she saw a familiar face walking toward her. She’d been surprised to find an afterlife at all, even a rather indistinct one such as this. The landscape was mostly dark, there were campfires dotting it at various points, always enough to go around, and most people sat alone. Until they didn’t. People who needed something together were drawn together, it seemed, though she had no idea how. Sometimes they hugged, sometimes they sat and talked, and she’d even seen one immediate fist fight. Sometimes, after the exchange, the people would glow and ascend, flying up into the night sky. Sometimes they’d sit together and someone else would arrive to talk to the group. She knew time must pass here, since different things happened and she could remember them, but she had no sense of it. It was a little disconcerting, but at least she wasn’t bored. She wished she knew what she was waiting for. 

Kiibo resumed being the focus of her attention when he stepped into the light of her fire, an uncertain smile on his face. “I don’t know how I got here, I know I died. My body should be gone. But I’m happy to see you again.” 

Miu wondered for a moment what a robot would be doing in the afterlife, but felt no prompt to say that, and sighed slightly at her internal robophobia. A robot being in an impossible place wasn’t really more strange than anyone being there. “You died?” she frowned, it was obvious, but she hated the idea. A niggling thought in the back of her mind reminded her that she’d been willing to kill him too, along with everyone else. “What happened?” She tried to push the thought away. 

“I ended the killing game,” Kiibo explained, sitting beside her on the log, “Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko survived. It was all rather complicated.” He wasn’t sure what to tell her about his inner voice. He was glad that it was gone. 

Miu nodded, uncharacteristically quiet. She simply didn’t know what to say. Kokichi had died then. Died anyway. She wondered who’d gotten him, but realized it didn’t matter. Gonta must have been executed. Poor bastard, he’d just gotten caught in the middle. 

“Do you hate me?!” Miu blurted out, then covered her mouth with her hand, irritated that it had run away without her, her voice turned a bit brash, though not at its full strength, “I mean, you couldn’t hate a gorgeous, girl genius like me,” she wilted slightly, “But… I mean…. I mean I’m sorry, okay?! I’m sorry for trying to kill Kokichi and being willing to kill all of you and all that! I’m fucking sorry!” She didn’t want to see his response and angled away from him, staring at the fire.

She jumped when she felt Kiibo’s arms fly around her and his face press into her shoulder. 

“Miu, I would never, ever hate you! I may not understand what you did, and I do wish you hadn’t, but I wouldn’t forget our bond. I’m so happy to see you again,” Kiibo explained, squeezing her tightly. 

Miu melted against him and smiled slightly. She should have known that Kiibo wasn’t someone who’d hold much of a grudge, he was too sweet for his own good most of the time anyway. She turned and opened her arms, pulling him in for a proper hug, his head resting on her breasts. 

“I bet you missed these, huh?” she grinned down at him. 

“I did,” he agreed, his cheeks turning red at the admission. 

She looked around then, realizing they were still at the fire. “I guess we have to settle stuff with other people. Probably need to apologize to the shota for trying to kill him.” 

Kiibo blinked, but decided not to ask for context. He’d enjoy a restful hug for another moment or two before he asked Miu to fill him in on how this place worked.


End file.
